The Boy-Lord of Slytherin
by Zaraki Hariko
Summary: Harry Potter has found out via a Gringotts letter that he's the closest blood relative to Voldemort and because Voldemort's body was technically dead, he's not able to take up the Slytherin family Lordship, thus it automatically diverts to Harry. With the Goblin's help, Harry starts on the path to becoming a Lord of the Wizarding World. Lord!Harry, Smart!Harry. future slash(MxM)
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Authors Note: **Well, I'm sort of stuck with 'A Hyuuga, a Nara and a Haruno go to Hogwarts'. I've got half of chapter 12 written, but can't think of anything else to write, so I'm letting out some of my plot bunnies for other things so they can roam wild and free. I've got no idea whether this story will just be a one-shot or a chaptered fic, don't expect any updates, though. If I have more ideas for this one, I'll update as I get them, which is likely to be sporadic at best. I've written tons of stories that I haven't posted, mostly because I have the habit of getting part-way through a story and not knowing how to end it. Well, get to reading. If enough people ask me to continue this, I'll see what I can do. I've not been in much of a writing mood lately, mostly due to trouble in the family and a recently sustained mild injury. A bad sunburn and a broken toe can really dampen the spirits when they're not that high in the first place. Well, enough ranting. Here's my interpretation of a "Harry becomes Lord Slytherin" fic. I read one where Voldemort took up his identify of Tom Riddle again so he could control Harry and become his guardian, and I loved it. I can't remember who wrote it, but kudos to whoever did! This is the flipside of something like that. What if it was the other way around? Hehe.

* * *

**_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, heir to the houses of Slytherin, Potter, and Black,_**

**_It has come to our attention that a minor by the name of Tom Riddle is now under your guardianship due to the Slytherin Family Charter, which states that any heir who regains a lost body through Dark Rituals is to be considered a minor in the face of wizarding law and be under the guardianship of the next-in-line heir. _**

**_It may come as a shock to you to find out that your mother was Mr. Riddle's niece. When he attended Hogwarts before his body was destroyed by you, Mr. Riddle found out his muggle father had remarried within the year of his birth and had several children. Mr. Riddle then, during the summer before his seventh year, killed his father as well as his fathers new wife and two children. What he didn't know, though, was that there was a third child. This child was the oldest of the three Riddle children, at fifteen years old. She went on to marry a muggle several years later and had two children, Lily and Petunia Evans._**

**_Though you hold no Slytherin blood, you are Mr. Riddle's closest magical blood relative and therefore the only one able to take up his guardianship and titles. The Slytherin Family Charter will prevent him from being able to harm you in any way physical, magical or emotional, and he will have to obey your every order as his family head. Enclosed you will find a copy of this Charter, which states clearly that should the heir have a minor under their guardianship when there is no current Lord Slytherin, they are to be emancipated and gain Lordship as soon as they are able._**

**_If you would appear at the Gringotts Bank nearest to you before your Birthday on July 31_****_st_****_, we will sort out your inheritances, as your imminent emancipation will make you eligible to claim Lordship for both the Potter and Black families. If necessary, this letter will act as a portkey any day before July 31_****_st_****_ when the passphrase 'Gringotts Inheritance Room' is spoken._**

**_May your Gold always be plentiful and your Vaults always full,_**

**_Ragnok,_**

**_Manager of Gringotts Bank,_**

**_Diagon Alley_**

Harry Potter reads the letter with wide eyes. Well, apparently there **_is_** a 'Power the Dark Lord knows not'. It's called the Power of paranoid snake-speaking founders. He obviously didn't want any really dark wizards ruining his families already tarnished reputation, so made up of all sorts of laws, basically to the effect of only someone strictly gray or light can lead the family. Which explains why Voldemort never officially became Lord Slytherin, and why Slytherin's son was the last Lord.

Well it doesn't seem fake. Perhaps it's worth a shot. It certainly would be karma for Voldemort, to have the boy he's tried to hard to kill become his guardian because of deciding he should be reborn.

Harry reads the letter once more before saying aloud, "Gringotts Inheritance Room"

He feels the tell-tail pull behind the navel and disappears from his bedroom at his aunt and uncle's house. They've been scarily polite, since the Order threatened them, so they won't kick up a fuss if he's gone for the day.

Appearing in an area of Gringotts Bank he's never been too before, Harry looks around. Spotting a Goblin sitting at a desk, he walks over.

"Excuse me" Harry says, startling the half asleep Goblin.

"May I help you?" The Goblin asks.

"I was sent this letter by Manager Ragnok about an inheritance and Lordship" Harry hands the letter over when prompted.

The Goblin glances at the letter, then nods. "Follow me"

Harry is led into what appears to be a large richly office. Ancient weapons and artifacts decorate the walls and surfaces. Behind the office desk is a portly Goblin, who shoos the other one out.

"You must be Mr. Potter" The portly Goblin says. "I'm Ripfang, Head of Inheritances."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ripfang" Harry replies softly.

"Just Ripfang is fine" Ripfang says. "Now, let's get down to business. It's time for you to become Lord Slytherin."

* * *

**Authors Note part 2:** If you guys want more, PM or Review and I'll see about writing another chapter. I left it as a cliffhanger because I haven't written anything in regards to sorting out all the wills and Family Charters and stuff that would let Harry become Lord Slytherin. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

**Authors Note: **Here's chapter 2! It's only a little over a thousand words long, but I wanted to leave it off on a certain note, so this it for this chapter. After this, there may be another chapter for today, but that depends how much I get written. Unless I'm really stuck, I'll try to keep all my chapters around 1000 words or more. I aim for two thousand with my other story that's on the go, but for this one, I think it's suited to more chapters that are shorter in length instead of few overly long chapters.

I own nothing. I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics and wishing I actually had money in my bank account if I did.

* * *

**_Recap of last chapter:_**

_"You must be Mr. Potter" The portly Goblin says. "I'm Ripfang, Head of Inheritances."_

_"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ripfang" Harry replies softly._

_"Just Ripfang is fine" Ripfang says. "Now, let's get down to business. It's time for you to become Lord Slytherin."_

* * *

Harry nods in understanding.

"Due to the rebirth of one Tom Marvolo Riddle through the use of a Dark Ritual, he's unable to claim the title of Lord Slytherin. Not that he could anyways, being a Dark Lord and all. But because of the ritual, the heir title goes to his nearest blood relative, even if they hold no Slytherin blood. As was explained in the letter sent to you, your maternal grandmother was Mr. Riddle's younger half sister." The Goblin explains.

"I understand" Harry says.

"Good. Then we can get right to the good part." The Goblin pulls out a stone bowl with runes carved around the rim and inside it. "This Bowl will take a sample of your blood and, with a magical connection it has to a quill and parchment roll, it will write up your family tree for us to look at. Once we have your family tree, it will give us proof of your relation to Mr. Riddle and allow us to give you the title of Lord Slytherin once you're emancipated. The Family tree will also allow us to find out any other Lordships you may be entitled to. Purebloods are often related to each other several times over, and so some purebloods have claims to old families that have turned into lines of squibs or died out. Some other families may contest the Lordships of those families, but the one with the most blood connection to them is usually the one who gets to claim the title unless there's a Family Charter that states that a certain type of witch or wizard can't take up the title for whatever reason."

Harry nods. "Okay. So how do I get my blood in the bowl?"

The Goblin pulls out a large ritual dagger that's inscribed with runes.

"All you need to do is prick your finger with this dagger and let six drops of blood fall into the bowl. Then, we fill out the emancipation papers while we wait"

Harry slices his left ring finger as Ripfang instructs him and lets at least ten drops of blood fall into the bowl.

"Oops. Is that too much?" Harry asks, watching as the blood starts to swirl in the bottom of the bowl and turn an inky black

"It won't affect the results much. We'll just get a more detailed account of your ancestry from this. Most wizards are quite careful about their blood, which is why we ask for six drops. There are many dark rituals that need seven drops of wizard blood, and the wizards don't trust us enough to give us a magically powerful number like seven." The Goblin explains.

"Oh. Well, I don't mind. I see no reason to distrust Goblins. The wars between Goblins and wizards in the past were really the wizards faults for trying to suppress the Goblins and treat them as beasts instead of sentient beings with their own families and cultures." Harry smiles at the Goblin. "There's actually one Goblin I'm quite fond of"

"Oh?" Ripfang raises an eyebrow.

A Quill starts to write on a large roll of parchment off to the side.

"Yeah. Griphook was the first Goblin I learned the name of, and he led me down to my Trust Vault for the first time. He's been nothing but pleasant to me. Or at least, as pleasant as a Goblin can get in the eyes of humans" Harry says.

"You'll be pleased to hear he was promoted then. He's now an Account Manager, though he's without an account to manage at the moment so he continues with his previous duties for the time being" Ripfang says.

"There are account managers here?" Harry asks.

"You should have been receiving a report every two weeks from yours since you started at Hogwarts"

"I haven't even seen one report, let alone that many. Can I make Griphook my account manager?" Harry asks.

"Once you've been emancipated and given the title of Lord Potter, you can do whatever you want with your Vaults and account with Gringotts Bank" Ripfang replies.

"Oh, good! I'd really like to have someone I know manage my accounts."

Ripfang looks over to the quill and parchment.

"This could take a while" The Goblin says. "If you like, you can help yourself to a book on one of the shelves after we're finished with the emancipation forms. Just stay away from the ones on the top shelves. Those are protected by magical wards that could end up seriously harming you. They're just past inheritances and things, but people usually like to keep the information of their background secret since more purebloods than would like to admit actually have muggles and squibs in their lines."

"Oh, thanks" The forms are quickly filled out.

Harry walks over to a shelf to look at the books.

A book catches his eye right away. It's a book on pureblood etiquette for the heir apparent of pureblood families. He pulls it off the shelf and gets to reading.

Nearly four hours later, he's startled by Ripfang clearing his throat.

"Is it done, then?" Harry asks.

"It is" Ripfang replies. "I must say, though, that I didn't expect some of the findings here. It seems that not only are you actually related to Mr. Riddle through your father as well, though several hundred years back, you're also the heir of several long-dead pureblood families that had their last remaining heirs marry into the Potter family. The families don't have lordships or titles, but most of them do have small fortunes to their name. Putting together the monetary assets of just your main vaults, those vaults being Slytherin, Potter and Black, you're the richest wizard in Britain. Add to that the other vaults, and you could quite well be one of the top five richest wizards alive."

Harry gapes at the Goblin.

"T-Top five richest wizards alive?" The dark haired savior asks weakly.

"Yes, of course, we'll have to do an inventory once you've accepted the vaults of course, but you're likely one very rich teenager"

From rags to riches. This is truly too good to be true. It's like some strange reverse Cinderella story. Only there's no ball, there's a Goblin instead of a fairy godmother, and there's no prince charming that will sweep Harry off his feet. Though, Harry muses, He could always buy some rats to keep as friends if it suited his fancy.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lord he is

**Authors Note:** Alright, here's chapter three! Sorry it's been a while everyone, but I was busy working at a comic book and gaming convention that was going on in my town, so I was on my feet for literally six or seven hours a day. I had half an hour's break, and two ten minute breaks, but other than that I was standing and running around, so I've been exhausted. For those of you that are reading 'A Hyuuga, a Nara, and a Haruno go to Hogwarts', it'll be another few days before I update that story. My legs are really sore. I don't usually spend that much time on my feet and I've got a bad left knee, so it's really hurting. Why would this stop me from updating, you ask? Because I'm hyped up on pain meds that are making me sleepy, so I'll be spending most of my days sleeping. This chapter has seriously taken me since I posted the last one to write, and that's an unusually long time for me. It's mostly due to the sleepiness, but also to do with lack of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it took lots of effort and coffee to get this finished!

As usual, I own nothing and this is the last time you're going to hear it. If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have shacked it up with a Slytherin boy, not Ginny Weasley who looks too much like his mother for my liking. Fair warning, this story will probably end up as Yaoi (aka Boys love aka gay!Harry) if I decide to have romance. Don't like? Romance will be more mentioned than written, so it'd be easily avoidable. That, or stop reading. This is my story, and I'm not changing it to het just because other people are squicked by gay couples.

* * *

Papers are shuffled around and written on before Ripfang pulls out a red quill from a desk drawer.

"This is a blood quill. I'll need you to sign some of the forms you filled out earlier. I've updated the forms with the new information from your family tree. Once these are signed, you'll need to put on the Lordship ring for Slytherin, then the other rings you'll get for the other families you've become lord of. After the magics accept you, there are just a few more forms to sign, mostly stating that you understand the different Family Charters and the rules that fall upon you by accepting the Lordships" Ripfang explains.

"I understand" Harry says, taking the papers Ripfang offers him.

Harry reads through the papers before signing them.

Once done with the papers, Harry is handed the Slytherin family ring.

"As soon as that ring accepts you as the Lord of the Slytherin family, you'll be of legal age. The monitoring spells that are placed on muggle homes and communities that have wizards in residence won't work, and you'll be able to do magic out side of school without worry of expulsion." Ripfang starts to explain, "As a Lord, you'll be entitled to a Lord suite when you return to Hogwarts. The Lord Suits have a connection to the Floo network so Lord's can do their business outside of class hours. These Floo connections have powerful enchantments that prevent monitoring, so no one can listen in on your conversations unless they're in the room with you or whomever you're talking to. There are Several Fireplaces connected to the Floo here at Gringotts. Every Account Manager has one in their office that can't be monitored, so once Griphook is instated as your Account Manager, you'll be able to Floo his office if you need to talk to him."

"That's perfect!" Harry says happily.

The teenaged wizard holds the Slytherin ring in the light, taking a good look at it. It's made of tarnished silver and the stone is slightly cracked.

The moment the ring is slipped on his finger, a blood curdling scream wrenches from the ring as a ghostly apparition appears writhing on the floor before soon disappearing in a whisp of black smoke. Magic swirls around Harry for a few moments, seeming like a small tornado that only affects him. It soon dies down and leaves nothing but a perfectly intact ring that's brightly polished sitting on his right ring finger.

"Well, it seems we know now how Voldemort kept himself alive for so long" The Goblin says wryly.

"What do you mean? And what was that?" Harry asks, shocked.

"The ghost-like man was a piece of Soul from the Dark Lord Voldemort. It seems he decided that using things he finds special would make his dark artifacts all the more powerful." Ripfang says, voice strangely soft.

The Goblin sighs.

"He used evil magics that split the soul and seal pieces away in objects or, on occasion, living beings. The soul pieces allow the person to live until all the pieces, as well as the remaining bit of the original soul, are killed. There's only two ways to kill a person who makes these items, which are called Horcruxes. The first is to search out all the Horcruxes and destroy them, before destroying the last piece of the original soul. The second is only applicable in your case, as it was Slytherin's grandson who first made Horcruxes. They're considered a family magic, no doubt Voldemort got the ritual from one of Slytherin's books once he knew what he was looking for. It was likely called something different way back then."

Harry nods his head slowly.

"What does it being family magic have to do with Voldemort?" He asks.

"Now that you're Lord Slytherin, you can declare him unfit to wield the Family Magics due to crimes against the wizarding race and sentence him to Death. That's one of the few clauses that can be found in all Pureblood Family Charters. They wanted to be able to have an easy way to kill heirs or family members that betrayed the wizarding race. It fell out of use during the 1300's, but it's still applicable today and if the other purebloods weren't so blinded by Voldemort's false promises, they would be encouraging you to use this method. Should his soul pieces be in any living things, though, they could possibly die. I doubt he would trust the pieces to humans, though, or any animal he couldn't communicate with."

Harry nods. "I think his snake is one. I was able to see through her eyes one night last year and saved my friends dad because of it"

Ripfang's eyes widen.

"Lord Slytherin, no matter how close a family relation, you shouldn't be able to see into his familiar's head" the Goblin says.

"I shouldn't? But I've always gotten this pain in my scar when he's around" Harry says.

"I believe you might be an accidental Horcrux, Lord Slytherin" Ripfang says. "It would explain the strange shape of the scar on your forehead. If your mother really did cast some type of strong ward around you, or used some ancient magics to block the killing curse…assuming the curse bounced off whatever shield it was and destroyed the Dark Lord's body…he technically completed the curse. The method of splitting the soul for a Horcrux is Murder, and he had just murdered your mother, so he had split his soul. The smaller piece of his soul, unable to reconnect with the larger piece, would have sought out the nearest life form that could sustain it without destroying it, namely you"

Harry's eyes widen. "Is there any way to know for sure?"

"We would have to have a Goblin-hired cursebreaker check you out, but assuming you are, we can easily get it out of you and move it to a different object. Humans like to believe us Goblin's inferior, but we've been magical much longer than they have and have a much better understanding of how the magical soul works." Ripfang assures the newly appointed Lord.

"How much would it cost?" Harry asks nervously.

"Well, so long as you become the head of the other families you're entitled to, it will barely make a dent in your fortune, though it is quite the sum."

"Then make it so" Harry says. "I don't care how much it costs, but I want to know if I'm one of these Horcrux things or not and if I am I want that thing out of me!"

The goblin nods and pulls out more papers.

"These are for the other family vaults and or titles you've inherited. Among them are the vaults of Flamel, Blackthorn, Jeevas, Keehl, and Holmes."

Harry looks confused. "I've only ever heard the name Flamel here in the wizarding world. Why am I entitled to the other family vaults, or the Flamel vault for that matter?"

"You're the many times great grand nephew of the late Lady Flamel. I doubt even she herself knew until she and her husband came in to update their wills two years ago. You would have just been starting your fourth year when they passed on. Anyways, they had heard what you did to try and protect their Stone, and so they decided to make you their heir."

"Oh" Harry says softly.

"As for the other families, they're mostly family vaults that have been sitting unattended for generations due to all their family members being Squibs. The Holmes Vaults have sat untouched since the death of Mr. Locksher Holmes, who amassed his fortune through his detective work and rarely touched a Galleon of it. I believe a muggle wrote several books about him using the name 'Sherlock Holmes'. He was a cousin of a distant sort to you, and as his only living magical relative, you gain control of his vaults. As for the other three, Blackthorn, Jeevas and Keehl, you gain those vaults through your mother. Those three families were as pureblooded as they come, and interbred until they were nothing more than squibs. Forced to live in the muggle world, I assume they forgot about magic over the years and made their lives as muggles, marrying other squibs who forgot their ancestry, as often happens due to the little magic they have" Ripfang explains.

"I see. So over the years, they would marry squibs from other places, who had had name changes due to marrying squibs and the occasional muggle, which would be the reason my mum didn't know she had any vaults. There was no pureblooded Evans family, so she assumed she was muggleborn because her parents didn't know anything of magic" Harry says.

"Exactly. Now, you finish up those papers while I call for a cursebreaker"

"Could you call for Bill Weasley, please?" Harry asks. "He's a very talented Cursebreaker and I know him personally. He's my best friend's older brother. If anyone will know to keep this on the down low, it's him. He's even kept my gender preferences secret ever since I confided in him at the Quidditch World Cup. Most people would have gone straight to Rita Skeeter or something as soon as they found out"

Ripfang nods. "Very well. You're in luck. I believe Mr. Weasley is in the bank today doing some paperwork and helping train our newest human employee, a Miss Delacour"

"Fleur's here?" Harry asks.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she was in the Triwizard Tournament with me in my fourth year. She's very picky, but she's also very kind once you get to know her. She's very defensive due to being part Veela. Guys drool all over her and girls are jealous of her, so she's often teased by girls and treated like an object by boys"

"Ah, that makes more sense. We were wondering why she was leery to deal with the public. I'll make a note of her heritage in her file. We don't usually care, so we never ask. Being a Veela, though, could help her in her chosen career path should she choose to exploit it" Ripfang says before calling in a Guard from outside the office.

The guard is soon sent off to search for Bill, while Harry reads and signs more papers. Harry finishes up with the papers and putting on the rings of the families that have them. The Jeevas and Keehl families are so closely related they only have one family head for the two families, so there are only five more rings to put on. One for Potter, one for Black, one for the Jeevas/Keehl families, one for Blackthorn, and one for Flamel. The Potter and Black family rings both go on the same finger, as the families are of nearly equal standing.

Bill arrives and stares at Harry slack jawed.

"H-Harry?" He asks.

"Hi, Bill!" Harry says happily. "You're here to see if I'm a Horcrux, right?"

Bill faints dead away.

"Bill? Bill? Are you alright, Bill?"

* * *

Please review if you have any questions or comments. I'll gladly answer them to the best of my ability. Do note that until I'm done with a chapter, I have no idea how it's going to go other than vague ideas of what I generally want to happen, so asking what will happen next is useless, as I have no idea myself. Other than than, ideas for how to improve my writing style or to make this easier to read are always welcomed, be they from an author or guest reviewer. Even if you just want to review to say you enjoy the story or the chapter, I'm good with that! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy and encourage me to write, so it's likely that the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter will be out. I love you all, and thank you for reading my story thus far! Reviewers that are very helpful to me will get a shout-out and a virtual cookie of their choice, lol.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Lord

**Authors Note:** Alright, here's the fourth chapter. This is much shorter than the others, mostly because I've had lots of people message me asking for the reaction of the Dark Lord. After thinking long and hard on it, I figured out that it was a much easier way to do something I wanted. Likely, you'll have no idea what that is until it happens several chapters from now. As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

Many miles away from Gringotts Bank, on the grounds of a sprawling manor house is Wiltshire, a snowy white owl with a letter tied to her leg sits atop a yew hedge, looking out over the manor grounds.

The gravel driveway to the manor house is wide and has a large hedge curving alongside it. The driveway and hedge go past a pair of beautiful wrought-iron gates. A handsome manor house grows out of the light mist at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the garden beyond the hedge a fountain is gurgling.

The owl takes off from her perch atop the yew hedges, gliding silently towards the manor.

Landing on the window sill of a ballroom, she pecks insistently at the glass.

The window is spelled open, and the snowy owl flies into the ballroom, which has been set up like an elaborate throne room. She heads right for the dark lord that is sitting on the large gold throne.

When the letter is removed from her leg, the snowy owl bolts it out of the ballroom. She knows better than to expect a reply, let alone to stay when a powerful wizard is about to get angry.

The Dark Lord Voldemort looks at the letter in his hand.

"My lord?" The usually insane Bellatrix Lestrange asks. "Who is it from?"

"It bears the symbol of Gringotts Bank. It is very likely to be a list of things I have inherited as Lord Slytherin" Voldemort looks disgustingly pleased with himself.

He rips into the letter like a small child rips into their Christmas gifts, though what he finds isn't what he would like to see.

Now nearly a mile away, the snowy owl pauses and lands on a tree branch as she hears a very loud scream of anger. Her head turns towards the direction of the manor house, before she takes off once more to return to Gringotts bank.

At the manor, Bellatrix is writhing on the floor from a Cruciatus curse, and the Dark Lord is pacing, all the while cursing whatever follower tries to calm him down.

"How dare they?! How dare that Potter brat take my inheritance from me?! I'm the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, not him!" The Dark Lord rants.

"M-May I ask something, my lord?" Lucius Malfoy asks. It's his Manor the Dark Lord is currently breaking things and people in, and so he has slightly more leeway than the others.

"What is it, Lucius?" The Dark Lord demands.

"Are you aware if the Slytherin family had a Family Charter?" The blond asks.

"Of course they did, you fool! The Slytherin family is one of the oldest and most noble families!"

"Then therein lies your problem, my lord. Many family charters have clauses in them to ensure that only those the first lord would approve of become the next Lord. For example, though my father had two brothers older than him, he gained the Lordship because they went against several of the rules in the Family Charter. Of course, they died before they could have children, so Draco is the only one in line for heir. Should Draco somehow go against the family charter's rules for Lords, then the closest magical blood relative of his will take over the Malfoy Lordship. If the Charter has something in it about being a Dark Lord or some other silly rule, the Slytherin Lordship would go to your nearest blood relative. You'll have to write Gringotts for a copy of the charter, so you can find out how you lost the Lordship and if there is any way to get it back" The Malfoy Lord explains.

Voldemort completes reading the letter before throwing it in the fire, anger in his eyes.

"I will ask them in person. I have been called to the Bank for a meeting tomorrow at noon" The Dark Lord says angrily, flicking his wand at Bellatrix once more to Crucio her.

Meanwhile, the owl that delivered the letter flies into Gringotts, where they're still trying to revive Bill Weasley. For some reason, not even an Enervate will work.

Harry holds out an arm for the owl to land on. "Hello Hedwig. Did you deliver the news to our most hated Dark Lord?"

The owl nods.

"How did he take it?"

A wing makes a wild flapping motion, and Hedwig lets out a screech.

"Oh, you were over a mile away when you heard him scream like an angry little girl? That's just awesome"

Ripfang chuckles as he presses a cool cloth to Bill's forehead.

"So, what do we do with the unconscious Weasley Cursebreaker?" the Goblin asks.

"What I do with every unconscious Weasley!" Harry grins. "Draw on them!"

A black marker is pulled out, and Harry uses it to draw on Bill's face, making him look like a racoon with tiger stripes.

Authors Note Part 2: Yes, yes, I know. It's short. There will be another chapter in two or three days that will be much longer. I'd like to address several question's I've had over the course of the last three chapters. I've replied to most of the reviews the questions are in with Private messages, but for those who are wondering and don't want to leave a review, I'll answer them here. If you're not interested, feel free to skip this.

Someone asked me what year Harry is supposed to be in. The answer is he's just starting his sixth year, meaning Sirius has died.

Another person asked why Harry's not sad because Sirius died, and he is sad, but at the same time, he's in shock.

The letter from Gringotts and all the work around gaining his Lordships has distracted him from Sirius's death until he put the Lordship rings on. The Lordship rings have a magic all their own, and with the emancipation that comes from putting on the Slytherin ring, Harry has come into his inheritance early. This means that his magic has gained a significant boost and is swirling and bubbling inside of him, needing to get out. Due to the extra magic not having a way to get out at the moment, it's making him creepily happy and uttterly affectionate. Or it will, at least.


	5. Chapter 5: Horcrux

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry! Soooo sorry! It's been a while, huh? Well, real life unfortunately decided to get in the way, so I haven't had time to write, let alone time to think and form ideas. Hopefully things will slow down as it gets closer to October. I tried to add a little humor in this one, though I think I failed. I wanted to make up for the lack of moving forward through the plot. I need to figure out where the plot is supposed to go next and I have no idea where to go. Perhaps I should write a list or something. Well, here it is, and I hope you enjoy. If not, wait for the next chapter to come out before judging. I'll try to make that one super-good, but who knows what curve balls life will throw at me.

* * *

Having left Bill to wake up naturally, after Harry draws on his face of course, the wizard and Goblin settle down for a talk about finances and properties.

Ten minutes later, a groan from a transfigured cot signals that the unconscious wizard is waking up.

Harry turns to face the cot, just as Bill sits up clutching his head.

"Oh, Merlin. I had the strangest dream" Bill groans.

"What did you dream, Bill?" Harry asks curiously.

"Harry?" Bill looks up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just emancipated and given all my titles and vaults. You're here to check me for being a horcrux, right?"

Bill pales. "You mean it wasn't a dream? Y-You really think you're a horcrux?"

Cursebreakers need to know how to identify a horcrux, because the objects can be very dangerous.

"Well, it's what makes sense" Harry says. "I can see into Voldemort's head when he's feeling strong emotions, I can see into his familiars head, and he had just murdered my parents when he went after me, meaning his soul had been split. Since he killed my mother just seconds before trying to kill me, it makes sense that his soul hadn't had a chance to piece itself back together after the horcrux ritual hadn't been completed. When the protective magics around me destroyed his body, Ripfang thinks that the smaller piece of soul attached to me. You have to admit, my scar isn't exactly normal shaped and it's unusual to be able to see into someone else's mind without using Legimency."

Bill nods slowly.

"It makes sense" He says.

Bill performs the spells, and his eyes widen as he does so.

"Good news and bad news" Bill says, sighing as he takes a seat.

"Bad news first then" Harry says.

"Okay, bad news is you are a Horcrux" Bill says shakily.

"Good news?"

"Good news is you're so freaking powerful, your magic has closed it off in a bubble of magic to stop it from attaching to your soul and to stop it from affecting you. It's attached to you, but it's attached to your magic instead of your soul, which means we can easily get it out of you" Bill explains.

"Oh, that's good!" Harry exclaims.

"Well then" Ripfang says. "Shall we get started in moving it to another object? Cursebreaker Weasley, if you would please go fetch one of the vessels we have on hand for these very rare occasions?"

Bill nods and hurries out of the room.

"You've had this happen before?" Harry asks curiously.

"Oh, yes" Ripfang says. "It's not as uncommon as one might think. Usually they're accidents, but it does happen. Some people live long and happy lives without ever knowing they're a horcrux. I'm aware of one girl that's actually happy to be a horcrux, as she's an accidental horcrux made by her mother just before she died due to an experiment of hers. The mother ended up ripping her soul in half while destroying her own physical body. Half the soul died and moved on, and the other half attached itself to her daughter, who was playing nearby. I believe she even has contact with the soul piece, due to their close relationship as mother and daughter"

Harry is surprised. "Wow. So I'm not the only person that's been turned into a horcrux"

"It actually used to be very common" Bill says as he reappears, a small stone crystal statue in his hands. The statue looks like a small man, and is about the height of the average quill.

"Really? Why would it be common?" Harry asks.

"Back in the medieval era, people exchanged soul-pieces with their spouses if they married due to an arranged marriage or for any reason except love. It was quite common for parents to arrange marriages for their children, hoping to improve their monetary situation or social standing. Sometimes even just as a way to get their daughters away from peasant life, if they were beautiful. The exchange of soul-pieces usually ended up in the couple feeling like they belong together, or at least that they knew each other really well. I've read some passages that indicate that there used to be a ritual to do it that didn't involve killing, but it seems to have been lost in time." Bill sighs. "I'd have liked to study it"

"Well, Slytherin lived around that time" Harry muses. "Maybe there's some old books or something in his vaults"

Bill shrugs. "They'd be in terrible condition. It's been around a thousand years, give or take a little. It'd have to be an extremely strong preserving charm to keep a book or scroll intact."

"I'll check eventually anyways" Harry says. "Can we get this started now? I'm getting kind of hungry…"

The ritual Bill does involves lots of runes, some blood from a virgin (which Bill has in his pocket for some reason), and a willingly given unicorn horn that's been ground into a powder.

Harry cries out in pain as the section of Voldemort's soul is sucked out of him in a cloud of black smoke and put into the little statue, which glows a swirling black and red before settling down to look like a normal statue.

Once he's had time to rest, Harry looks to the statue.

"What do we do with it now?" he asks.

"Feed it to a dragon, what else?" Bill asks.

"A dragon?" Harry asks. "Why a dragon?"

"Making a horcrux in the way the Dark Lord did is the darkest of magics, and what the general populous doesn't know, is Dragons love to eat dark objects. We have no idea why, but Dark Objects or cursed objects are to a dragon what candy is to the average child. A delicious treat. Charlie thinks it has something to do with their reproductive cycles because on the reserve, the few female dragons that get dark objects to eat usually end up laying an egg within a few weeks" Bill says.

Harry blinks. "Is there a particular dragon here we give it to, or could we send it to the Romanian dragon reserve to give to a certain dragon I know is there?"

The tall redhead raises an eyebrow. "There are dragons that guard the vaults of the more wealthy clients, so we could give it to one of them, or we could give it to the reserve. Doesn't really matter, either way. As long as it's destroyed. It's feeding it to a dragon, or using basilisk venom, which is so rare we don't have any."

"Well, I have some back at Hogwarts…" Harry says. "Anyways, let's take it to the Romanian reserve. I want to feed it to Norberta"

"Norberta?" Bill asks. "There's a dragon there named Norberta?"

"Hagrid hatched it in my first year" Harry says. "He thought it was a boy and named it Norbert. Then Ron wrote to Charlie about him taking it to Romania, which he did by flying to the Astronomy tower with some friends in the middle of the night since we had to sneak it out and picking up the dragon from there. We got a letter a few weeks later saying that Norbert is actually a Norberta"

Bill blinks.

"Why don't any off my family members ever tell me their cool adventure stories?!" He asks. "You somehow have access to Basilisk venom, Charlie gets to smuggle dragons, Ginny gets kidnapped, Ron follows you on all your crazy adventures, the twins set off all sorts of cool pranks. It's not fair! They force me to tell them of all the things I see as a cursebreaker, but they can't even keep me up to date properly in regards to their own adventures?!"

Harry pats Bill's arm. "It's okay, Bill. If it helps, Ron and Hermione decided it was best not to tell your family about our little adventures. We downplay everything so your mother doesn't freak out on us. Hermione's parents just wouldn't understand since they're muggle. They'd be likely to just pull her right out of school instead of letting her explain properly."

Bill sighs. "I suppose. But can I force Ron to at least tell _me_ the story of your adventures?"

"Of course you can, Bill"

Bill nods then exchanges a glance with the Goblin. "We should get a healer in to take a look at him. I'm decent enough, but I don't know how this'll affect him in the long run and only a certified Healer would be able to know for sure whether he's likely to have problems later on. Just take the fee out of my paycheck" Bill says.

"Bill, don't be an idiot. If I'm seeing a healer, Mediwizard, whatever you want to call them, then I'll pay the fee. I've got more than enough gold" Harry says, scowling at Bill.

Bill looks to Ripfang for conformation.

"He does" the goblin replies. "The Young Lord here has at his disposal the full Slytherin vault and all sub-vaults and trust vaults, as well as the Potter vaults and Black vaults. He's the single richest person in England and one of the richest in the world as well. Paying for a healer's services for a year, let alone one check up, is pocket change to him."

Bill is pale and surprised. "Well…we know how Malfoy's going to react"

"Badly" Harry says with a snicker. "The son will complain and say 'wait until my father hears about this!' and then the father will do something to try and fix it, only to have it ultimately blow up in his face."

"I believe the Malfoy's actually owe the Slytherin family a life debt, which is why Lord Lucius Malfoy joined the Dark Lord" Ripfang muses. "I don't know myself, but that's what I heard in the break room from their Account Manager. That Goblin is much too loose-lipped. There's a reason we don't let him out into public places. Frankly, I don't know why they put up with him"

"Maybe they don't know they can change managers?" Harry suggests.

"Perhaps" says Ripfang as he shuffles some papers.

"C'mon, Harry. We're done here, so let's go to wait for a healer in the employee lounge. There're two, one for Goblins and one for humans, but those of us that work here couldn't care less if we're conversing with a goblin, so we tend to end up in each others lounge. It's not like there are signs saying which is which, so we usually just guess."

Harry smiles slightly, "Alright. Let's go"

And so off they head – after saying goodbye to Ripfang, of course – through the many hallways and twisting passages of the bank, heading to where Bill says the employee lounges are.

* * *

**Authors note Pt. 2: **The next chapter should be out, at the earliest, in a week, but don't count on it. Things are really hectic around here right now and aren't likely to calm down till October. I'm not even getting a birthday party this year. I'm being forced to spend it watching a family friend fail at stand-up comedy while eating Ethiopian food. Love the food though, so it's not all bad.

Reviews make me very happy and make me work faster! And thanks for the wonderful feedback! I can't believe I have so many followers and favoriters just from five chapters! Love you all!

_**I'm warning you now that future chapters will likely contain yaoi(aka slash, aka boys in love with other boys). If you don't like this, please either ignore it or silently move on to a different story because I refuse to change my mind about this. Also, all HarryxGinny lovers should run for the hills. I cant stand the girl as a romantic interest for him. I really don't think Harry should be interested in a girl who looks like his mother, whom he saw die. It just doesn't make sense to me. If anything, she'll be jealous of his partner or like a sister to him and nothing will change my mind on this matter.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bill's Reaction

**Authors Note:** Hey all! Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry for the long wait, but a few weeks ago I landed a full-time job and I've been too exhausted to even think of writing, let alone find the time to think up ideas. The only reason this one was able to come out is I've been home sick for a week with a bad case of the Flu, so I've had lots of time to rest and think. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, since the next one will have Voldie's visit to the bank but it does have a some important things in it that will make way for the next several chapters once I get around to writing them.

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Do you know why everyone is looking at me strangely?" Bill asks as they turn a corner.

"No idea, Bill" Harry replies with a much to innocent smile.

The red haired cursebreaker shrugs before turning sharply on his heel and pushing a door open.

"We'll wait in here. The Mediwizard shouldn't be more than an hour or two"

Inside the room are several couches and chairs, placed around tables of all shapes and sizes. There are even several low to the ground tables and chairs for the much Goblins, who are usually no more than three or four feet tall.

Two wizards try to hold in their laughter and a goblin raises an eyebrow as Bill and Harry enter the room, sitting nearby on a couch.

"Nice look, Bill!" One of the wizards finally says, bursting out laughing.

"Look? But I haven't changed since this morning…" Bill trails off, sending a suspicious look at Harry.

He conjures a mirror and gasps at what he sees.

"Harry!" He exclaims. "You forgot to draw a mustache and goatee on me!"

"Oh, Sorry Bill. Let me fix that" Harry whips out his marker once more and adds the mustache and goatee to Bill's face.

"Much better" Bill says, looking himself over in the mirror. "Worthy of any Weasley Trickster"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Who do you think taught me, Bill? Fred and George taught me to do it with magic in second year when Ron kept fainting because of the spiders that were everywhere. Of course, then I turned on them later…but still!"

Bill chuckles. "Ah, the twins. They've got good taste. You're as good as family."

Harry blushes a little.

"Hey, Bill?" He asks.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" Bill replies.

"Yeah. I was wondering…Do you think the Mediwizard would be able to recommend a mind healer or something? I…Never mind. It was silly to ask"

Bill sighs. "Harry, you've been through a lot of dragons dung that would have sent any normal person screaming. If you want someone to talk to about everything so you can get it off your chest and get some closure, then I think it's a good idea to look into a mind healer. If the Mediwizard can't recommend a good one, I know a few that could help. He may not look like it, but Remus Lupin is a very good mind healer. The only thing stopping him from getting certified is his furry problem. Remus would take a healers oath if you asked him to, and I know he'd be more than happy to be your mind healer"

"I…Thanks Bill" Harry says softly.

Harry's trying to be positive and to move past his Godfathers death, but it's hard when the pain is still so raw. He can forget temporarily, but then it comes right back to him. That ache in his chest, that loneliness, is growing larger by the day. Sirius once told him that love could cure most emotional wounds, so Harry has decided to test that. Perhaps he should visit Molly Weasley. She's as close as he has to a mother, and she would be more than happy to cuddle him for a while.

The Mediwizard soon arrives and gives Harry a check up. The Mediwizard states that Harry will have no ill effects from being a Horcrux, but that he's also painfully thin and much shorter than he should be due to a prolonged period of malnourishment that probably lasted most of his childhood.

Bill rounds on Harry.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Harry?" Bill asks.

"The Dursley's hate magic and anything to do with it. They tried to stamp it out of me when I was younger. Still do, when they get the chance" Harry says quietly.

Bill, despite Harry not seeing much of him, is like an older brother to Harry. Much like the other Weasley boys. And so Harry will be as truthful as he can with Bill.

Bill frowns. "I'm glad you can get out of there for good, now. No child should be treated that way. Did you tell Dumbledore?"

"I tried" Harry says. "He didn't listen. Just said it was the safest place for me and that I had to go back or Voldemort would find me and kill me"

"You don't need to worry about that now, Harry" Bill says, watching the Mediwizard pack up his things and leave.

"Voldemort will be coming here tomorrow, most likely. Once he was put under your guardianship, he'd have been called in for a meeting to explain things and settle living arrangements and the like. From what Ripfang said, he can't weasel out of being under your guardianship unless you sign it over to someone else. You can, however, give him permission to live on his own. You'll want to forbid him from practicing dark magic and the like, though. He won't like it but he'd have to comply or face loosing his magic. It's why people like Draco Malfoy spout everything their parents tell them to. If they don't follow the lord of their family, the Lord can strip them of their magic for good."

Harry gapes at Bill.

"I can really do that? Force him to do what I want and threaten to take away his magic?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, amazing, isn't it?"

Harry blinks. "Then Bill, couldn't I make him do something good for the wizarding world, then?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Bill asks.

"You've got to admit, Bill, that we need stricter rules when it comes to how we interact with muggles. Take my relatives for example. If they had no idea about magic and found out there were magic users living among them, they'd sooner pull out their muggle weapons and kill everyone they thought was magic than become friends with them. There will, of course, be people who would want nothing more than to be friendly and nice to us, but there will always be those who hate and persecute us. I don't like the way he's going about it, especially killing off muggleborns, but Voldemort does have a point. If we're revealed to the muggles, it will bring war to the wizarding world."

"I suppose you've got a point, Harry. But what could you do about it?"

"I think Voldemort went Dark before seeing the other option" Harry smirks. "He forgot he could always just become Minister of Magic"

"Oh, I see!" Bill exclaims. "If he becomes Minister of Magic with some rules you set for him, then he can pass laws that enforce stricter rules for our interactions with muggles and maybe make the families of muggleborns swear that they won't reveal us. In return, muggleborns could be given more say in the wizarding world, because so far it's really pureblood controlled. Muggleborns could be encouraged to marry into pureblood and halfblood families to bring in new blood."

"Exactly!" Harry says. "It's time for Voldemort to withdraw from the war, and for Tom Riddle to step forward. We'd have to find a ritual or something that gives him a more human appearance, though. He looks like a snake-freak right now"

"That shouldn't be too hard. With a few hundred Galleons, the Goblins would be able to give you a ritual that would do that. For a few hundred more, they'd perform it for you" Bill says.

"They really do have all the answers, don't they?" Harry muses.

"Well, quite a few of them, anyways" Bill replies. "They're a cautious sort. They've got all sorts of books and scrolls on magic. Things that are from Merlin's time and things that are newer. I have no idea how they get their hands on them, but they have them anyways."

"So now that the Mediwizard is gone, what should we do Bill?" Harry asks.

"Well, we should probably see about getting you a new wardrobe. A Lord like you can't be seen walking around in those hideous clothes."

Harry sighs. Of course it would involve shopping.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Alright, there's the end of chapter six! To my loyal fans, I adore you all dearly and thank you for your support. To recently tuned in readers, I thank you for reading this far. As usual, reviews are always welcome and flames will be used to keep Harrykins toasty warm at night.

Fair warning to readers who may not have realised it by now, but this story will be **yaoi** aka **boys love** aka **slash** aka **Harry being romantically/physically involved with a male.**

The only reason I say this is because someone Messaged me asking if I could pair Harry up with Lavender Brown. So no, I shall not pair them together. Nor shall Harry be with any other female. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I suck at writing romance between men and women. Besides, it could be the inner slash-fan in me, but I love a good Male/Male pairing.

Thank you again to my readers, and I hope to have another chapter out to you within the week, but unfortunately, life can sometimes get in the way so we'll see.


End file.
